


Brotherly Lunch

by J000liet



Series: Frisbee AU [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brother Victor and Yuri, I'm kinda sorry for those, M/M, Teen for inuendos, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Yuri and Victor did this every now and then. Yuuri insisted on it.And Yuri supposed it wasn’t so bad to spend time with his idiot older brother.





	Brotherly Lunch

* * *

 

Yuri and Victor did this every now and then. Yuuri insisted on it.

And Yuri supposed it wasn’t so bad to spend time with his idiot older brother.

They would go to the same little sandwich shop/bakery, get the same things, and just talk.

At first, Yuri hated it. He and Victor didn’t need to talk. But when he realized that Victor was thinking of breaking up with Yuuri because he thought Yuri hated him, Yuri was quick to rectify the situation.

They got their lunches (a toasted turkey and cheese for Yuri and a croque monsieur for Victor) and took a spot outside, setting their dance bags under their chairs.

“Did you have fun?” Victor smiled.

“It was great.” Yuri ripped a bite out of his baguette. It was perfect, with the lettuce and the garlic mayo shit that the bakery put on it and the thick sliced turkey breast and the not too gooey asiago cheese. He had no clue what asiago cheese was, but it was fucking delicious.

“And the date ended well?” Victor checked under his ham to make sure that the cheese was all evened out before taking a semi-delicate bite out of the corner.

“I kissed him on the cheek.” Yuri smiled proudly, his mouth still full of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, and good for you!” Victor laughed.

“Thanks!” Yuri said then swallowed. “I met his friend that he lived with in high school.”

“Really? What’s he like?”

“Quiet. But he knows Otabek really well. I watched them have a conversation without talking.”

Victor laughed. “What was that like?”

Yuri laughed too. “Otabek would go ‘mmm’. And then Seung Gil would go ‘ahh’. Then there was some ‘grr’s and ‘gumhum’s and there was a lot of eyebrow motion involved.” Yuri took another bite.

“That’s great. Sounds like Yuuri and Phichit.” Victor took another bite as well.

Yuri swallowed before getting serious. “I really like him, Victor.”

“Oooo! My real name. Must be love.” Victor teased. “I’m proud of you.” He smiled sadly. “I know you haven’t had it easy, and don’t have a lot of good romantic role models. I’m glad you still think that love exists in the world.”

“How can I not when I see my idiot brother and his boyfriend act like newlyweds for forever.” Yuri made a gagging noise.

“It's been five-ever, thank you very much!” Victor laughed. “Yuuri asked me for the two of us to move in with him.” Victor whispered.

“I know. He asked me last night. Before my date.”

“He asked you?” Victor looked up from his food.

“MmHmm.” Yuri nodded. “Wanted to make sure I was okay with it.”

“Are you?”

“He asked you, didn’t he?” Yuri rolled his eyes. “As long as I can’t hear him riding his  _ taneuma  _ and he cooks good food then I don’t care.”

“OH MY GOD!” Victor choked on his sandwich. “Why did you look that up!?”

“I was curious.” Yuri shrugged. “Serves me right.”

“Yuri-”

“Just don’t have sex anywhere other than your room, kay? I’d like to be able to eat and watch TV without thinking about my brother getting down and dirty with one of my best friends.” Yuri snapped.

“Yuuri is-”

“Shit. Forget I said that!”

“NO! You consider Yuuri one of your best friends?” Victor’s eyes shined.

“I-well-GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Yuri put his sandwich down and banged his head on the table. “Kill me.”

“No.” Victor poked his head. “I’m really glad you like him, Yuri.”

“Just hurry up and propose to the poor bastard so he can stop fretting about ruining me.”

“WHAT!?” Victor’s sandwich plopped onto his plate. “Yuuri wants to marry me?”

“Duh.” Yuri picked his head up. “That’s why he’s asking you to move in. He’s worried that you two are setting a bad example of how real relationships work or something. I told him that I know how real relationships work and that's different for everyone. I also may have heard him on the phone with his parents and they were asking when he was going to hurry up and start adopting them some grandkids.” Yuri muttered.

“What?”

“His parents are great, but they really want grandkids I guess. And Yuuri wants to make them happy, you know Yuuri. So I think he wants to marry you so it’ll be easier to adopt. Wait,” Yuri’s eyes went wide, “have you not talked about this shit with him yet!?”

Victor gave a little squeak and shook his head quickly.

“Crap! DON’T TELL HIM WE TALKED ABOUT THIS! It’ll freak him out.”

Victor nodded, before his eyes went wide. “HEY! WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE NOT  _ MINE _ !”

Yuri sighed. “Damn it! I thought it would work.” And then ripped some more of his sandwich with his teeth with some more force that was  _ strictly _ necessary.

“Is Otabek a good dancer?” Victor picked up his sandwich again.

“He’s so hard.” Yuri sighed.

“WHAT?” Victor choked.

“RIPPED! HE’s RIPPED! His chest is like stone. Get your mind out of the gutter!” Yuri snapped and blushed.

“Oh.” Victor sipped some of his water and cleared his throat. “That kind of hard. But is he a good dancer?”

“He’s fun to dance against.” Yuri’s blush stayed. “I don’t know what to tell you. Can he dance? Yes. would Lilia slaughter him, resurrect him just to make him cry, and then slaughter him again? Most definitely.” That got a laugh from Victor. “But I don’t care about that. I just had this amazing time and I think he did too and I need Yuuri to teach me some more dance moves, because the amount of people hitting on him while we were dancing was  _ ridiculous _ .”

“Did he notice?”

“I think he was more concerned with not squishing me in the crowd of people, to be honest. He looked worried.”

“Maybe he thinks he can’t dance.”

“Why?” Yuri squinted. “He’s hot enough that he could just stand there and sway his hips around and he would attract a harem.”

Victor squinted. “Yuuri is rubbing off on you. I don’t know if I like it. Give me my baby brother with the bowl cut back.”

“You promised not to talk about that.” Yuri growled.

“Yes, well, I’m amending my promise.” Victor huffed. “I don’t talk about the bowl cut, and in exchange, you don’t talk about your sex life.”

“Deal.” Yuri held out his sandwich.

“Deal.” Victor held out his.

They simultaneously took a bite of each other's food, moaned, and then traded the other halves.

They finished up their food and headed to the dance studio.

“Hello boys.” Lilia was waiting for them.

“Good afternoon.” They each bowed.

“Victor, Yakov wanted you to look at one of his skater’s routines. He is in studio two”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Victor traded out his sneakers for his dance shoes and headed to studio two.

“Yuri.”

“Ma’am.”

“I heard you had a date last night.” Lilia squinted at him.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Yuri swallowed. 

“Can you dance?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Well?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He nodded.

“Did you have fun?” She softened.

“Ma’am?”

“I’m not so heartless to not care about you, Yuri.” She sighed. “I remember when I was your age, Yakov and I didn’t put anything over our careers. It took us moving to America after I was injured to fix things. I don’t want that to be you.”

Yuri smiled. “Yes, Ma’am. I had a lot of fun.”

“He’s a DJ, correct?”

Yuri nodded.

“We have a recital coming up. I would like to commission him for some songs. One for you, one for Yuuri, one for Christophe, who is one of the modern dance students. Maybe one for Victor.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I would like to show the investors that I am invested in rewarding the best dancers and involving the community. That, and one of them called me stuffy.” She sniffed. “I am not  _ stuffy _ . I appreciate the classics.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She squinted. “If you’re sassing me, you must have had a good time.”

He smiled widely.

“Go start your warm ups. And don’t forget to talk to that new boyfriend of yours.”

Yuri blushed.

Was Otabek…  _ crap _ . now he had to talk to Yuuri. again. 


End file.
